One Last Chance
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: chise slips into dreams of the past. Her time is finally buring out and she can rejoin her friends. But can she make it through the suffering?


Chise stared hazily into the nothingness of the world, feeling everything eventually slipping away from her. She shut down her hologram and didn't try to aim herself around in space. Everything was over now and her time of weeping and sadness would come to a beautiful halt. It was all over now and she was finally going to sleep. Dreams fade slowly into her mind as she slips away into the darkness. _I wish I weren't alone..._ She still maintained her humanity and was hoping by now that it would fade so she could end her emotional suffering.

* * *

"Shuji!" Chise ran after Shuji gripping a small bento in her hand. She tripped over a pile of rocks and fell to the city streets; though it didn't hurt her it hurt her to let Shuji still see her to be weak. She wanted to be strong, for him. 

"Idiot..." He was already besides her helping her up. "How is it that if you can fly as fast as a jet yet you can't walk properly." Shuji was smiling but it wasn't the hurtful smile that would worry her but a gentle one. Chise handed the bento to him, and Shuji took it slowly and without her noticing had already wrapped him arms around her. It was her day off from the ramen shop today, and she would be home for hours without anyone. It was really depressing. Though they he did skip out on work once before, but if Shuji was going to maintain his job he would need to show some rather excellent attendance. "How about you drop by around dinner? I'm sure I can get you something to eat also."

Chise blushed, it was a normal thing that they would do from time to time, since the owners wife enjoyed talking with her instead of all the other men. Women were very uncommon these days she was told, especially since most of them went inland hoping to avoid air raids. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The nothingness faded and she was back... Something wouldn't let her die. Not yet... Even in the brink of all of humanity, it wasn't going to let her die peacefully... Chise wept. Chise wanted this lonely pain to end... 

She was orbiting space still and knew that it was cold above the atmosphere of the earth. Thunderstorms ravaged over the once peaceful planet. She could no longer see anything, even if she anted to zoom in. The storms seemed incredibly unpleasant. "Luckily nobody had to suffer through that..." The words she spoke made her wonder if they were her own, or the machine inside of her. Those words continued to linger as she slipped back into a peaceful world.

* * *

Chise sat down quietly in front of the diner table of a local cafe; already finished with her assignment she finally pulled the courage to start some type of conversation. "Do you really think that he'll write in she diary?" 

"You guys are going out aren't you?" Chise nodded, "then there should be nothing for you to worry about then."

"Akemi?" Chise stopped herself before finishing the sentence.

"Hey Chise what's the answer to number two?" Akemi snatched her paper from her and began to copy it down. "I don't know how you can be so good at History but suck at nearly everything else." She paused and then looked up at Chise. "You were saying something?" Akemi hungrily took a bite from her rice ball.

"Who do you like? Uh sorry, I mean is there someone that you love?" Akemi's face looked flush but her answer didn't match her face.

"Me? Nobody would want to go out with tom boy such as myself..."

"Uh okay, sorry..." Chise looked down at her melon soda taking small sips.

"Just worry about yourself and Shuji got that? The idiot may seem like a jerk but he'll be nice when it counts." She looked at Chise carefully, "here take a rice ball."

* * *

Chise woke up hungrily and weak. She wasn't really hungry but the thought of food brought back mix feelings about food. She wasn't that much a cook, but she did her best for Shuji during their days as a couple. The thought of food had distracted her from the current predicament, but only made the reality feel more hurtful... She orbited the planet feeling the pull of the earth attempt to drag her back into the planet. She didn't want to fall back down there. There would be but skeletons of the people she once knew and a desolate world. She would rather drift space and stare at the planets than have to face all the people she knew. Chise was crying... She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. 

God was punishing her... No it wasn't God wasn't punishing her, he was helping her slip into those dazes from life, Mother Nature, the earth didn't want her to leave until she atoned for all the people she killed, let alone the sins of all humanity.

SHHHHHHHH

The metallic strings within her body began to shift. She began to worry what was going on, "Maybe I'll blow up." She tried to muster the energy to go into her hologram form to see what was the matter, but it was useless, she felt totally drained again, she fell back into the abyss praying that god would let her finally die.

* * *

"You go in first Shuji." The public bath was nothing to be afraid of but she wanted Shuji to be the one to ask.

"Um, excuse me I would like to buy entrance for two people please." Shuji spoke to a hostess, who took the money from him rather greedily.

Chise watched as he walked up to her, smiling a bit... Something was wrong now. "Whats the matter?"

"Well... The private rooms are unavailible so we're gona have to go to seperate gender baths." He was red all over his face.

"Thats okay, we can come back next week can't we?" Chise replied hopefully, trying to keep his spirit high.

"Yeh you're right I have you at home anyways..." he placed his hand behind his head and looked off elsewhere. He turned swiftly and walked into the mens bath. It felt lonely without him there. Sure when she was at the ramen shop he wasn't around but this was different. Work wasn't seperating them this time and they had the chance to hang out together. When they got home that night, he held her close to him, and the scent of soap showered them as the went into a deep slumber.


End file.
